User talk:Emitewiki2
All my older messages (#1-101) are all moved here. RE: The unwarm welcome No, that was not me. If you examine Ultra625's talk page history, you will notice that no one has edited the page under my username, "Random-storykeeper". If you go further to compare revisions, you will also clearly see that Ultra625 has written all this him/herself. I don't know what's gotten into the user, well, actually I might. A lot of the user's edits were adding trivial content, which was removed because it was not appropriate for the Wiki. All I know is that evidence should not clearly point towards me writing mean comments on the user's talkpage. 06:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Short Pages Hello Emitewiki2! About the short pages of Ribbit, yeah, I think they need more information but what can I do? I thought that it would be great if there was less missing information in the wiki and I created the pages... and thank you for making me notice that what I did is wrong, but if we can make articles bigger, then let me know please! I just wanted to do the things correctly but now I see that I can't. I also wanted you to know that I'm not upset because of your message but I just want the things to be presentable to everyone who reads the articles. I'm very sorry, I'm not making new pages anymore until now. ' 'JuanJLF 16:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Signature Hi! I noticed that you're still substituting the entire template code as your signature when you sign posts. Have you tried putting |— Emitewiki2 (talk)}} in your custom signature box? Make sure you copy the entire code above. Hopefully it will allow your signature's template code to show up rather than the entire template's code, which could be a drag to look at in source mode. :P 08:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog post! 11:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog, again It's supposed that the link links to my new blog post: User blog:Santiago González Martín/What do you think? 17:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Finished Now, your sig is updated! 18:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) How long RFAs last + JPG vs. PNG I think I mentioned this to you when you commented on my blog post about the release of the request for adminship page. Right now, because of the small amount of users on this Wiki, the request process will last for two weeks (fourteen days) at least. Then a bureaucrat (NOBODY) will decide if you succeed or not. Right now you'll be waiting another five more days until the verdict can be decided. And about the jpg: it would be much preferrable if you uploaded pictures in the png format, however, if you can't, it's not that big of a deal, as long as people can tell what the picture is. So yes, upload pictures in the png format rather than jpg. 02:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Replacing images again, I see? Is it all right if I revert the image used on Space Squids (Rockitty) to the old one? It's just that the new one you replaced it with is a JPG image, and it's rather blurry. I'd like to keep it to the first revision unless you can find a better (preferrably PNG) shot. 18:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Paint.NET and GIMP are available for legal free download on the internet and are open source. GIMP is second only to Adobe Photoshop, however it is buggy on my PC so I use Paint.NET. I have never seen a paint editor that doesn't let you save images in the .png format, and if one does, it must be quite crap overall. 10:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) If you can't save the images in .png, and they give you the option to save them in .gif, save them in .gif. Gif single frame images are exactly the same as .pngs. Your image will not be made a .gif when you save it as .gif. Cats!!! Thats great you got a kitten. I got my cat as a Kitten to! Also the mother cat was probably angry beacause most mothers are very protective over their children (Same for humans). I wish I could have another kitten:( So why are there to emitwikis? Do you have a brother and thats why? Grammar Cat 20:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig What changes do you want to do in the sig? 17:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 17:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Transparent images and U Uhh... Gimp2. My walkthrough is here. If you have any trouble, send me a message. -- 15:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fan-art click on the picture. User: Zt-freak Your question answered Hello Emitewiki2! I am NOBODY2, NOBODY's programmed robot. Do you like Mudkips? Wait... error... error, this is about notifying of answered question. Must use give link... use proper grammer... give link...give link... conclusion made. Your queastion has been answered at Nitrome:How to make Transparent Images/Gimp2#Criticism. Error...error... error...unproper grammar...unproper grammar...must fix link...fixing link. Fixed. Your <#$-fixword-remove*a>question has been answered! Click here. Job done... signing off... -- 17:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) DeviantART Oh, thank you. =) I think I found your deviantART account. Are you Emite-Nitrome? Otherwise, it'll be kind of...embarassing knowing I'm being all friendly with the wrong person. xD 20:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template Admin #4 Congratulations Emitewiki2 (who my sister calls Eatmywiki2)! You have been promoted to Admin! I was reviewing the RFA page, and noticed you were the only one to succeed. Out of the 4 Votes cast, 3 were positive, while 1 was negative, leaving a +2 score. Welcome Admin Emitewiki2! -- 15:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) New Admin! Congrats! If do you want, I can help you with the . Hope you are happy! 16:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Avalanche Well done you came first! Tecnically i won bu ur last minute entry was better than nobody and it waz justr to hard to swap it around so i pulled out and you won!!!) well done Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 21:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Trolling I asked this to RSK, and now you will be trolled! XD 16:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig problem I only use GIMP2 to add transparency to images, but I think you have to deselect all before pasting the image. Hope it works. 16:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :And I don't use GIMP in the first place; call me a noob, but Paint.NET (not the same as the Windows paint) does a pretty good job for meh. 18:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I tried GIMP 2 but for some reason it doesn't work. By the way, is it you or IJZM who plays RuneScape? http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/9215/desktopopl.png ::Also, not trying to be a party pooper but please delete the image of your desktop from the wiki as it has nothing to do with Nitrome (per policy) and upload it to imageshack if you wish to use it on the wiki 19:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deselecting Fuzzy Selection Tool > Click anywhere out of the frame. 20:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Problem Did you make sure the image you placed on top of the image wasn't transparent? Transparent images will take the background of the image they are placed on. It seems that the Jack Frost image you placed in the picture has the inside of it transparent. -- 21:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) So... So, you want a tablet sig, no? Bluefire2 makes them, but I make them too. Or did you mean in the box? 21:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You need to past a non-transparent Jack on the white background for him not to show up white. -- 21:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Actually, the emoticon images are as nitrome wiki related as your fanart and signature image. 22:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh I forgot about Nitrome Wiki Games. I don't think I want to continue that. Then Roll in The TCG Carpet! TCG VICTORY! 22:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I know Layer > Transparency > Add Alpha Channel 10:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Plonk this here, will ya? /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ div.picture-attribution { display:none !important; } 14:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:.gif Well I got the Weresquare from the site, I saved image as, but with the other images like the balloon and the elks I used Picasion.com to make the animation and uploaded it into Photobucket.com because it won't work in the wiki, good luck on making these type of images. 22:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) You burned my emil! xD Yes, I've seen the message a long time ago and I responded to you. I told you that I make tablet sigs, as you want, but Bluefire2 is better. Anyway, I can make you one (I made my tablet sig myself). :) 17:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Photos Your sig is W.I.P.ed (does it exist?). Can you let me your running Jack Frost and White Warrior (I don't know the name) images? 19:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) They're a test Meanwhile you was uploading the images, I put those ones. No problem, I will replace them. Also, I will take transparent your Stormtrooper image. 19:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Rainbogeddon Since you're a member of the project, you can add this userbox I made to your userpage. Enjoy! 14:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Too small sig Yes, I noticed it, but I didn't want to edit it without your permission. Now, I will edit it: Thanks for tell me. What do you think now? 11:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I had to go So, did you said that you see it good now? 16:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :So, the problem is from IE. I recommend you strongly Google Chrome, it's better (I think). 17:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Gifs How do you take them? 20:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) About WIP Hello Emitewiki2, I wanted to edit Yellow Goo page, but I can't. Can you remove the WIP? 16:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi,I noticed you deleted my Hot Air music theme for no reason.Why did you delete it from the Hot Air page? I need help editing and learning how to use the profiles like you can put pics like you do,also can I ove where the video will be in an edit? Caek Caek 13:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 08:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :And before you ask, I fixed User-Emite because it was a double redirect (a redirect leading to another redirect). 10:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) U WAEK UP TOO PLZ I messaged NOBODY concerning closure of Forum:A solution for fanart, which has been unedited for nearly a week, however you are the other neutral admin who can do this if you wish so. Also, if you have an opinion to express there, please do so quickly before NOBODY closes it; bear in mind, however, that if you participate in the discussion in a non-neutral way, you are no longer authorised to close the discussion. 13:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deleting Explain to him that you have to delete them (if you already haven't), then delete them. I know how you feel about deleting other people's stuff... I felt the same when deleting TinyCastleGuy's stuff. -- 23:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wait!! The discussion is not closed!!! And, you should at least upload the images to another web and replace them instead of destroy them without knowing if he has copies saved in his computer!!! 16:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, but A.C.F.E. didn't know, and he was very sad. 16:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Willie Hodges 13:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Hi,I need help with a gallery section.I put a picture but I didn't come out how I thought it would :(. Can you help me?Willie Hodges 13:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Willie Hodges 02:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Can I make a wiki page of a character from a game that isn't released yet?Willie Hodges 02:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Just wanna know. Hot_Air_2_B_29.png|The Brain from Maths. Maths.jpg|The barin in maths. Thanks! I will take the image a little bit smaller, since it will be seen better. A lot of thanks! I'm very happy. I will make a really long blog post *preview*. Goodbye! 11:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Ooh ouch I know you feel that your job as admin is to help users create better articles, but I think you'll scare 'em all off if you tell them to stop. NTPYTO might be creating these stubs so he can come back to them and expand at a later time. Sure, this means he creates more stubs in the process, but they let other users know what kinds of articles we accept at Nitrome Wiki and what we don't. Him creating stubs is a lot better than not editing at all (and it's not even spamming). I know I used to delete certain article stubs, but now I know better to just leave them be. So I would kindly ask you to encourage users, not flatout tell them to stop editing here. :P 15:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Teehee I guess when all else fails, tell them "I'm not saying this because I'm mad at you..." Or just remember to omit strong words like "stop" and "bad". For your signature question, it sounds like you want to use tooltips. Or do you mean when the user hovers over your signature, the text will be displayed up front? 15:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) So it wasn't Not the person you're thinking of Actually, I had to lol at that for a moment. :) Anywho, I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet to this. Stub templates go at the bottom of pages, not at the top! D= If you can't see the stub template when the page loads, then chances are, it's not a stub. 15:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig pic Bluefire2 already made it. I will show you exclusively a preview of the background 2.0! It's the part dedicated to you. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/c/c6/Background2preview.png Do you like it? 18:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: About my other message Don't worry about it. You were right anyway. But if it is a new page, you should wait to see if more is added. Not the person you're thinking of 02:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Background 2.0 Thanks, but, why did you use Google Translate? 15:52, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Skin images I see you continued adding images! I think now you understand what I told you about the images. I forgot you were who uploaded before those images! 10:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Willie Hodges 18:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Can I find other users who can help me with editing? Well,can one user make one part of a edit and the other will help? I wanna know if it's possibleWillie Hodges 18:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Untitled Flying Enemies The Classic Skins, when it was made, only the Balloon and the Sleepwalkers were from games. The other characters weren't from any game. Some time later, Nitrome included them in games, but they were not thinked to be originally from this game. Those characters only appeear in the Skin, I'm totally sure. 15:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:What they are Those don't appear in Hot Air at all, and haven't appeared in any games. The classic skin is known for featuring characters who have never appeared in a Nitrome game. -- 15:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC)